1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an igniter suitably used in an inflator for an air bag and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an inflator for an airbag, an igniter is used as a detonator. In recent years, the so-called electric type igniter is predominate, which is an igniter receiving an electric activating signal and converting the same into a thermal energy to ignite and burn a pyrotechnic material.
The electrical igniter generally includes a pair of electroconductive pins receiving an electric activating signal, an electric resistance wire electrically connected between electroconductive pins, and a pyrotechnic material (namely, a priming) provided to come in contact with the electric resistance wire. When the electroconductive pins receive an activation signal and an electric current flows in the electric resistance wire, the resistance wire is heated and ignites the pyrotechnic material.
Since the electric type igniter functions to start activation of an inflator for an air bag, it is important that the electric igniter is activated unfailingly, as necessary. Regarding the activation reliability, JP 09-210596 A discloses, as important factors for a performance of an electrical detonator, a structural completeness of a bridge wire for maintaining a proper connection between a bridge wire and a pyrotechnic material (for example, contact between both being excellent for ignition) and for maintaining an electric circuit in a closed state (for example, for reducing a risk of disconnection of the bridge wire).
Another conventional technique relating to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,809 B.